Conexiones ascéticas
by MyNameIsBlam
Summary: Perversiones de una mente aburrida.
1. Lo que es del César al César

**Lo que es del César al César.**

Ya en la sala de profesores Bo se sentía más relajado de lo normal, a veces tendía a emocionarse mucho durante las clases de historia que impartía a sus alumnos y alumnas. Y acababan de empezar el curso, achacaba su entusiasmo al amor que sentía por la historia en sí. Se dirigió a su taquilla en la sala de profesores y sacó sus cosas para irse a casa lo antes posible y tomarse una tila o dos. Se pasó una mano por los rizos y suspiró.  
Julio acaba de tener clase con los de 4to de la eso y estaba hartísimo de repetir la primera declinación, rosa rosae le perseguiría para toda su historia de filólogo. Quería montarse en su vespa, fumarse un cigarro y tomar una ducha fría.  
Ju entra en la sala de profesores y ve a su compañero Bo, al cual conoce desde el año pasado y con el que no tiene mucha relación.  
-¿Qué tal el día?- Pregunta Ju buscando su paquete de cigarros en algún bolsillo de su americana color azul oscuro. Se la quita y la deja sobre la mesa llena de papeles de asignaturas aleatorias.  
- Hola César- Responde animado el de historia- bien creo, con ganas de ir a casa ¿y tú?  
-Bien gracias.  
Ju una vez deja unos papeles en su taquilla se marcha con un simple 'adiós' que Bo excitado le devuelve.  
Oh.  
Ju se ha olvidado la americana y por lo tanto el tabaco que no encontró.  
Bo huele la americana de César mientras que con la mano que no se sujeta el cuello se coge la cintura. César entra. Su expresión cambia. ¿Qué estaba haciendo su compañero?  
-Oh, César, toma, se...se te ha olvidado la…  
-Ya, gracias- Se la arrebata de un manotazo y se da la vuelta rápidamente, solo quiere irse a casa, ya no distingue entre lo real y lo que imagina y desea haberse imaginado a su compañero viéndole haciendo eso.  
-¡Eh Ju!- Le grita el de rizos al de rizos. Ju pone los ojos en blanco y se voltea.  
-¿Qué?  
-Tu tabaco- Bor sostiene el paquete a la altura de su paquete. Sí. Algo está creciendo ahí abajo- Se te olvida- Ju traga saliva y sin pensarlo corre hacia él e intenta cogerlo desde unos dos pasos atrás. Tiene que hacerlo rápido. Pero Bo le coge de la muñeca y hace que el otro apriete su puño contra los dos paquetes. Joder. Ya está cachondo.  
-Da…dámelo por favor- Pide Ju apocopado y con miedo.  
-¿Sí?- La lujuria ya se ha apoderado del hombre del arte.  
-Sí.- Pero Bo sigue apretando. Ju no aparta el puño aunque tiene la fuerza para hacerlo. Echa un vistazo hacia atrás y otro hacia la ventana que da para el otro edificio. A la mierda. Su día ya ha sido bastante estresante y su bulto lo suficientemente grande. Bo da el empujón que Ju necesitaba cuando con la otra mano le coge del cuello y le planta un beso. Un piquito que se transforma. Labios. Lengua. Dientes. Campanilla. Sus húmedas lenguas circulan libremente por sus bocas, como las cuadrigas en el circo romano.  
-Para para- Dice Ju y se aparta. Borja esperando un puñetazo contempla cómo Ju cierra la puerta del aula y se aproxima a Bo de nuevo para que sus bocas y pantalones se encuentren de nuevo. La revolución francesa y 1919 se encuentran allí abajo. Bo bruscamente voltea al César y se desabrocha los pantalones y se desabotona un poco la camisa de cuadros porque le está ahogando. Está tan erecto y cachondo que su polla solo desea un orificio, el de Ju.  
Ju permanece callado mientras que Borja gime bajito.  
El culo de Ju tiene poco vello capilar y está duro, se nota que le gusta correr. Lo tiene grande y se lo toca, introduce un dedo. Julio rompe su silencio. Si su director de tesis le viera imitando a los griegos qué diría…  
Bo se folla duro a Ju, muy duro. Con cada flexión que su culo hace más cerca está de correrse. Para ese momento los dos han olvidado dónde están, sus nombres, el tabaco (que está tirado en el suelo) Gemidos, sudor, placer.  
Jlia.  
-¿PERO QUÉ HACÉIS?  
Los dos la miran y es cuando Bor eyacula dentro de él. NO. MIERDA.  
-Soy la máxima autoridad del instituto y ordeno que paréis- Bo se desliza fuera de Ju. Los dos se suben los pantalones con ganas de morirse. Jlia flipa, como el ministerio de educación se entere de esto cierran el colegio por el pecado que se acaba de cometer. Jlia tiene que hacer algo….

CONTINUARÁ…  
¿Cómo quieres que continúe?  
a) Jlia se une y se montan un trío.  
b) Jlia se pone a cantar el Gaudeamus.  
c) Ju y Bo matan a Jlia y la esconden en el jardincito de detrás de la sala de profesores.  
d) Marta, profe de lengua y mártir, se despierta de su conexión acética en una clase de Lengua de 1ro de bachillerato y piensa que definitivamente se le ha ido la olla.  
e) Todas las anteriores juntas.

Dejad un review!


	2. Un día con Mari Puri

**No es tan buen como pensaba, pero no sé.**

**Leedlo con voz de Mari Puri por dios.**

**El 1er capítulo tendrá continuaión.**

**Ay CRICHURS!**

* * *

**Un día con Mari Puri**

**Mari Puri en un derroche de amabilidad se presta para que unos periodista conozcan un día a día de una mártir del inglés.**

-¿O sea que acepta la entrevista?- Pregunta uno de los periodistas que acompañan.

-Sí, sí claro- Responde rápida y sin trabarse Mari Puri- Ayy mai gaaad ¡Qué calor hace aquí!- A lo que los periodistas responden riéndose nerviosamente, hay algo especial en esa profesora de inglés, algo que les intriga- Voy a abrir las ventanas- Se levanta apartándose el pelo de su flequillo color té rojo- Ay, qué mal educada ¿Queréis algo?- Pregunta entre risas, esa mujer es ciertamente rara, su cuello no para de sudar y lleva un fular de colores rosados y azules, con un broche enorme en la rebeca que lleva.

Mari Puri…

Op Op Op Op

-Estamos aquí con Esp, licenciada en filología inglesa ¿por qué universidad?

-Eh… eh. Sí.

-Vale. ¿Cómo fue su primer día de clases?

Mari Puri se ríe al recordarlo, vivía en el barrio pijo pero ya desde adolescente sabía que eso no le iba. Ah Ah. Sus padres, que descansen ya en paz sin ella, querían que vaya al concertado pero ella erre que erre que no porque en el concertado se entraba por la cara, by the face. Ella quería enseñar en la pública sea como sea, con sus oposiciones y todos. Claro, siempre está lo bueno y lo malo, lo que nos gusta y lo que no.

-Ayy criaturas… crichurs qué tiempos, pues…- El periodista perdió el hilo, la tía la aburría de cojones, de todos modos tenía la grabadora, luego lo oiría. Lo que no sabía entonces era que al darle al play lenguas muertas y satánicas retumbarían por sus oídos y nunca le abandonarían durante toda la noche. "Esto parece la guardería. Esto parece la guardería" decía al revés con una voz satánica a más no poder, seguido de risas malévolas.

Una vez hecha las preguntas querían saber cómo era su día a día.

-Bueno, pues esta es mi casa- Enseñó a los periodista todos los libros que tenía. Todos de Almudena Grande, Cincuenta Sombras y la trilogía, los Viajes de Gulliever (la versión tenebrosa)… pero sobre todo enmarcado y recién pulido enseñaba con orgullo su primera edición de 1984. Mai Gad. No paró de hablar de este hasta que pasaron a su habitación.

Su habitación estaba llena de recortes de periódicos y parecía la de la niña Medeiros de Rec.

-Pasad, pasad bonitos y bonitas… muy bien…- asentía lentamente mientras se quedaban en el umbral de ella.

Los periodistas cogieron algo ese día, no sobrevivirían mucho.

-Cuidado, cuidado, be careful! Pasad, venir para nada es tontería.

-No no- respondían negando los periodistas.

- Ar yu shor?

Les enseñó el armario. Tenía telas de todo el mundo desde Móstoles a Torrejón.

-Me gusta mucho viajar, culturas, comida, ¡eh!-Puso cara de perro agarrotado- Tengo la tira de bufandas- Las enseñaba con mucho swag #proudmama- Ya muy bonito, vamos a ver- Llamó la atención a ellos que ya estaban alucinando.- Have you got a doubt?

-No Esp, nos has enseñado mucho por hoy, creo que tendremos suficiente.

-Mai gad, de verdad, vamos a ver…

-Que no que no, gracias.

-Vale. Seguimos.- Se sacó un cuchillo del sujetador y apuntó a los periodistas. Sacó un cigarro y un porro y se iba fumando los dos a la vez como todo una boss.

Los periodistas murmuraban para sí mientras ella seguía andando por el pasillo.

-A ver qué pasa ¿nos callamos yaa? Ya vale. Pero vamos a ver, vamos a ver…

-Esto es ¿Midnight in Paris?

-umumjum- dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa- vamos a ver…

Empezó a soltarles el rollo sobre la peli y un autor… Lo mismo con Pink Floyd.

As thick as a brick.

Y luego habló sobre las pensiones.

* * *

Cuando se fueron la dejaran en su mecedora mientras acariciaba un gato de cerámica sobre su regazo. De repente el gato cobró una forma antropomórfica y crecía. Cogió el teléfono más antiguo de la casa, de los 9 que tenía y marcó…

-Hola ¿Ana Botella…?

-Relaxing cup of café con leche

-Hermana, no podemos seguir así, tenemos que hablar…

-in plaza mayor tumorou at seis ocló

-Tas okey…

El gato ya persona comenzó a hablar en un inglés perfecto, era rubia, con arrugas por toda la cara y maquillaje de colores tan fulminantes como azules y rosas, como del Capitolio, como pantalones de choni. Llevaba un vestido corto que dejaba ver un poco. Mari Puri se relame. Sacó un micrófono y…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**A) Mari Puri y la del micrófono tienen sexo del duro en la habitación de la niña de Rec. (dedos, tirejas y manualidades)**

**B) Empiezan a repasar un poco de pronunciación que ya se le ha olvidado.**

**C) La de lengua se despierta agitada de un mal sueño que ha tenido esa noche. Y vuelve a pillar el sueño mirando al techo con los ojos abiertos como los de las lechuzas.**

* * *

**Si has leído esto hasta el final tu vida y la mía ya no tiene sentido nunca más.**


	3. El Casino

esto no está casi corregido así que si hay algún fallo lo siento. =)

* * *

EL CASINO

Ju tiene que pagar sus estudios de filología como sea, sus tíos carniceros no le ayudan para nada y el panorama de España ya no pintaba bien por esa época. Cuando se prometió hacer lo que sea por graduarse no pensó que acabaría enganchado a su trabajo, o más bien a una persona: Bo.

Ju llega al casino, por esa época su pelo rizado brillaba en sintonía con las máquinas tragaperras y las cadenas de oros de los gitanos, todo pintaba bien. Conocía ya a gente que hacía lo mismo que él, les saludaba, se pedía una copa y esperaba a que alguna mujer quisiera disfrutar de sus servicios.

-Esto es para la universidad- Se repetía para sí mismo mientras se follaba a señoras casi inertes en las habitaciones del motel más próximo al casino.- No soy necrófilo.

No le gustaba lo que hacía, cada vez se arrepentía más, pero recordar que su sueño estaba cada vez más cerca le reconfortaba.

Ese día peleó con su enamorada.

Ya en el bar del casino se pidió lo más fuerte de la casa. Su sonrisa todavía no mostraba las arrugas próximas a sus ojos, era joven, la noche era joven. Quería empezar bien la noche. En su cabeza repasa los mitos para que no se les olvidara y se repetía los verbos polirizos para que su mente no solo se impregnara de un 50% de alcohol.

Entonces se acercó a él.

-Buenas noches- Dijo Bo entre el bullicio que la máquinas hacían y las pláticas de la gente. Ju se extrañó, ningún tío se le acercaba nunca, a lo mejor quería la hora o saber sobre algún producto para el pelo rebelde, el hombre también lo rizado y era bonito, en sintonía con su facciones griegas y sus grandes ojos. Era más joven.  
-¿Hola…?- Quiso afirmar pero preguntó con voz masculina ibérica.  
-¿Cuánto cobras?  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Eres puto no?- Bo alargó la o final, como siempre hacía cuando estaba curioso. Eso hizo que Ju se levantara de su silla, eran casi de la misma altura. Estaba indignado pero era verdad.  
-Sí- Respondió el mayor. Bo era un tío seguro de sí mismo, parecía imparable. Y era muy guapo, notó Julio.  
-Necesito follar ¿vale?- Bo se acercó un poco más a Ju. Sus cejas se arquearon.  
-No…no lo hago con hombres- Espetó Ju. Se marchó y no volteó hacia atrás pero notaba que los ojos caramelo del de pelo rizado se clavaban en su coronilla.

Al día siguiente Bo volvió a acercarse a Ju y este se negó de nuevo.

Cortó con su enamorada, necesitaba beber.

Después de muchas copas de más y de notar que Bo había estado ojeándole de nuevo, como había hecho durante 9 noches, se sintió afligido. Necesitaba a alguien. Bo en la cuarta noche le dio su número de teléfono. Ninguna mujer se le había vuelto a acercar y el alquiler no se pagaba solo. Necesitaba a Bo. Necesita follar. Ju se le acerca, una sonrisa aparece en la cara de Bo, y le susurra algo en latín al oído.

* * *

Bo mira directamente a los ojos de Ju mientras este relame la punta de su apéndice. Lo que ha deseado durante tantas noches. Ju tiene el vicio en los ojos.  
-Si dominas la lengua, dominas cualquier materia- Le dice Ju cuando aparta sus húmedos labios de su rígida polla.  
-¡Sigue!  
Después de la felación, yacieron completamente desnudos en la cama del motel mal iluminado. Bo lamía su cuello, sus pectorales, sus abdominales y bajó un poco más.

Poco después Bo sintió los ojos clavados de Ju en su coronilla, literalmente "Esto sí es un obelisco y no el de los egipcios" pensaba para sí mientras gemía como una perra.  
Ju se corrió en el condón e hizo algo que nunca había hecho con ninguna de sus clientas, besó a Bo tras su cúpula, su unión, su coito. Se quedaron sin respiración al minuto. Se durmieron.

Cuando Ju se despertó tenía a Bo con la cabeza en su hombro y el brazo rodeándole el pecho y su polla erecta contra su pierna.

-¿QUÉ HE HECHO?- Pensó Ju. JODER. JODER. JODER.

Le había encantando.

Se vistió silenciosamente, cogió sus cosas y se fue sin despertar al otro.

Esa noche después estar dándole vueltas durante horas al asunto sonó su móvil, era Bo, ¡oh! ¿Qué haría el pobre universitario?  
"No te pagué" Le puso Bo.  
"No hace falta"  
"¿Quieres venirte hoy a mi casa?"  
Dudó, pensó y reflexionó -WWHD What would Homero do?-.  
"Sí"  
Se follaron mutuamente como bestias esa noche. Y la siguientes noches tampoco cobró, solo disfrutaba del tacto de Bo hasta que…

**CONTINUARÁ…**  
**¿cómo quieres que continúe?**  
**A) Bo corta la relación, Ju entra en una depresión y no acaba los estudios universitarios =( =(**  
**B) Bo y Ju sienten cosas que antes nunca habían experimentado y se casan, cuando aprueban la ley, o sea, tienen que esperar muchos años porque fueron jóvenes hace muuuucho tiempo.**  
**C) La enamorada de Ju le dice que espera un retoño y Ju se debate entre el amor de su vida o su destino como padre.**  
**D) Marta abre los ojos, pestañea ¡se ha quedado dormida en una representación de La Vida Es Sueño! Se despierta mojada.**


	4. Lo que es del César al César PART TWO

** Lo que es del… Parte 2.**

**¿Qué ocurrió tras la pillada del siglo?**

-…¿Vale? Ya se hacía arte parietal. Chicos no eran tontos. Y vosotros diréis ¿qué es el arte parietal? Coñoclaro pues el que se hacía en las paredes de las cuevas, en lo más profundo de las cuevas ¿okey? Utilizaban las técnicas y recursos que tenían, y preguntaréis ¿qué tenían no? Pues…-.

La conexión divina que tenía Bo cuando enseñaba lo que ocurrió hacía siglos fue interrumpida.

La policía entraba. Se levantó.

Desde hacía varios días la policía iba pidiendo testimonio a todos los profesores, la directora había desaparecido hacía una semana y 7 días exactamente. Decidieron hacer como si nada hubiera pasado, uno tenía un mal día, uno mataba a la directora cuando tenía un mal día… Dios…

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ya fuera del aula, junto a los dos policías.

-Queremos revisar una parte de su testimonio sobre lo que hacía ese día en el Instituto- Dijo uno de los dos policías ahí presentes. El alto.

-Vamos a ver, es de lógica que tras un largo día lo que quisiera fuera irme a casa y tomarme una tila, fui al aula de profesores a dejar mi reloj de plata a salvo y me fui a casa inmediatamente-. Al principio tartamudeó pero se mantuvo firme con el severo tono que tenía anteriormente.

-Tenemos que llevarlo a otro sitio- Dijo el otro. El pequeño.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se vio en un aula oscura, solo iluminada por una ventana que daba luz del patio en un extremo superior, rollos de papel higiénico amontonados y productos de limpieza. Una mesa, unas sillas. Parecía un zulo de lo pequeña que era. Y…

Ju.

¿Qué hacía aquí? Ya está, todo había terminado, tenían que confesar. A lo mejor la pena sería menor y tendrían la oportunidad de compartir celda, compartir cama y compartir apasionados encuentros, como habían hecho durante una semana y seis días seguidos exactamente…

¿Me explico?

-Sabemos lo que hicisteis-Empezó el agente de la ley rubio de boca grande mientras Bo tomaba asiento junto al otro rehén.

-Todo tiene una explicación, podemos salir con una resolución salomónica y…- Dijo el de letras.

-¿Salomónica? Ahora es así como se llama a partirse el culo el uno al otro…- De piedra. Así se quedaron cuando el de uniforme azul oscuro de pelo rizado también y moreno habló. Lo sabían.

¿Dónde estaba Zeus convertido en toro para que les raptara y pudieran escapar a Creta y consumar su deseo entre olivos y viñedos, la dieta mediterránea de toda la vida?

-¿Perdón?- Preguntó uno de los sentados.

-Sí, lo sabemos- ¡LA HECATOMBE! Compartieron miradas de pánico. Ya está, todo a la mierda.- Vale, aquí veo dos opciones: 1 Vamos, contamos todo y nos ponen una medalla o 2 Os dejamos ir con una condición…-.

¿Qué pasaría por la perversa mente de los del cuerpo del estado?

-¿Qué condición?- Preguntó Bo asustado. Sus alumnos para ese momento estaban intrigados.

-Queremos veros…-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Teniendo sexo-.

-Se Xo- Repitió el otro policía.

Bueno eso sería fácil.

* * *

En la oscuridad de la habitación los polis se sientan en las sillas, se desabrochan un poco los pantalones para que sus penes cojan un poco de aire. Salen disparados como cuando nacen las flores en primavera pero a cámara rápida.

Ju y Bo se besan, no, no se besan, se comen las bocas como si estuvieran haciendo una pelea de pulgares con las lenguas. Sí. Magna Grecia y Las piedras de Stonehenge se tocan, se rozan, las curvas que hacen sus pantalones (que parecen tiendas de campañas) pelean por estar cada vez más cerca el uno del otro. Los 'héroes' sentados se tocan.

La suave y masculina piel del de letras se expone cuando se quita la ropa en unos segundos después de que Bo le susurrara al oído "Tranquilo, voy a cuidar de ti" Este se quitó con una mano el polo morado de rayas y con la otra cogía la mejilla del otro y con el pulgar le acariciaba. Se queda en unos bóxers que dejan poco a la imaginación. Sienten el calor que sendos cuerpos irradian hacia el otro.

Bo tiene su boca en la mejilla de Ju, respiraciones agitadas y fuertes van y vienen, sus narices chocan. Ju se voltea un poco y consigue cogerle del mentón para besarlo con más sentimientos.

-Relájate- Consigue decir Ju a Bo cuando siente su lengua muy rígida dentro de él. La barba de dos días de Ju pone más a la virgen piel de Bo.

-Vale, vale. Sigue besándome.- Es extraño que estén semidesnudos y solo se besen pero empezaron a hacerlo tras la octava vez, donde encontraron más reconfortante darse amor que ir al grano sin más, aunque amaban esa parte. Disfrutaban más del sexo así.

Ju al ser mayor y tener un fondo físico más bueno agarra de las nalgas a Bo y lo sube a la mesa. El sonido que desprenden labios y espasmos se oye en el zulo. Ahora Ju besa, lame y recorre su garganta, su hombro, sus pezones y su tripa. Cada átomo de Bo está lleno de electricidad ahora, empieza a tener la piel de gallina.

Ju con sus musculosas y tonificadas piernas consigue subirse a la mesa, haciendo que entre sus muslos se encuentren las piernas del otro y su falo rígido como una piedra. Por supuesto las manos no dejan de buscar sus cuerpos para explorarlos más y más…

-Quiero chupártela- Le dice el de arte. Es honesto y pone más a su compañero.

-Sí, sí, Bo, enséñame lo que sabes- Que dijera su nombre era otro nivel de excitación. Ju ve una manchita en los bóxers de Bo, el líquido preseminal le espera. A Bo le tiemblan las piernas al tener una vista más panorámica del otro mientras se acomodan, está musculoso, no de forma muy visible, pero lo está.

Da besitos a la punta, la trata con cuidado y abre el capullo para dejar que se conecten de nuevo. Pasa la lengua por el pequeño orificio de su polla, la tiene normal, no es larga pero joder tampoco es nada pequeña, le gusta mucho así pero también dentro de él. Sus ojos no se separan el uno del otro haciendo que todo eso fuera más real, lo estaban viendo y se confiaban de los sentidos, la razón había abandonado la habitación hacía ya mucho. De repente Bo escupe sobre la juguetona polla y acto seguido se mete la mitad. Lo repite unas diez veces a un ritmo normal, después se la mete casi entera.

-¡JODER!- Ju era muy gritón, ya lo sabía, pero tenían que tener cuidado para no ser delatados.

Después juega con el tronco, las venas y las pelotas del otro.

Tras poco minutos Ju se corre en los labios, el mentón y mejillas del otro. Se besan.

Sí…

Para ese momento los gusanos ya engullían a Jlia como si de Cheetos se tratara, haciendo que crujiera en el jardincito de detrás del aula de profes.

Que la tierra te sea leve.

Mors, Mortis.

Ahora tenía que dilatar a Ju, Bo se relame los labios y suelta una oclusiva sorda en el ano de Ju, una y otra vez, las ps hacen que se estremezca y que no sienta tanto frío ahora desnudos los dos, sino calor, un calor que proviene de su polla.

-¿Te voy a meter mi lengua vale?- Le pregunta firme sacando la cabeza del culo del otro.

-SÍ JODER HAZLO YA.

Bo cierra los ojos, saca la lengua y hace la serpiente. Ju cada vez que siente esa cosa húmeda dentro de él no puede evitarlo, tiene que cerrar los ojos fuertemente para que no se les salgan los ojos de las órbitas debido al empuje del de arte. Han vivido las dos semanas más mágicas de sus vidas.

-¡DÁMELO TODO DOMINUS!- Grita Ju mientras Bo se lo folla por décimo quinta vez, y de todas esas la mejor, siente sus muslos contra su culo y su rígido pene le punza cada vez más la próstata lo que hace que Ju tenga que gritar para dar rienda suelta al placer y al dolor. A Ju ya no le duele tanto como la primera vez, al contrario, su canal se ha adaptado al pollón del otro.

-¡CON-CON- CONSUL CONSULIS SÍ SÍ SÍ!- Los dos marcan tan bien los ritmos, van casi igual de rápido que los policías con sus mutuas pollas.- SÍ OOOoooO-. Eso ha dolido un poco. Bo no para y es que le pone tan erecto ver a su amante usar la lengua para otras cosas como hablar lenguas muertas. Siente que su polla va estallar, lo siente de verdad, tiene un cosquilleo en los huevos y no aguanta, algo puede que salga.

-¡Ahora en griego por-por favor!- Dice en un ambiente de sudor, jadeos, golpes de piel, lujuría…

-ὁ Bo kaloς kai agaqoς ἄνθρωπος estin!- Ju seguidamente se puso a recitar versos de la Eneida que tanto habían puesto a tono a Bo durante otras noches, ese tono, esa fuerza de voz (solo comparada a la suya), esa masculinidad, esa experiencia… le hacía sentir un hombre de verdad…

Bo lanzó toda su semilla al culo de Ju. Por fin se sentía lleno, tantos años de mentiras para que encontrara el paraíso en la tierra, la tierra prometida con el de rizos. El semen no dejó ni un milímetro cúbico sin cubrir. Ju cerró los ojos y se derritió.

Los polis traca que traca, lo flipan.

Se oye que tocan la puerta…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

**¿Cómo quieres que continúe?**

**A) La persona que toca la puerta es el señor mayor que tenemos por persona de mantenimiento que oscila entre los 90 años y la muerte.**

**B) Ya zombie Jlia busca revancha.**

**C) Mari Puri y la del micrófono querían seguir su sáfico romance pero ya han cogido el sitio. (POSIBLE ORGÍA)**

**D) Marta después de tener otra conexión ascética se da cuenta de que se ha dejado el gas abierto y maldice a sus alumnos. En ese momento su casa explota.**

**Dejad un review! **


End file.
